


Dispatch

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Boyfriend jacket, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Feel-good, Fluff, Giriko being a good boyfriend for once, Hotels, Justin is sleepy, M/M, public cuddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: There was an ‘extremely important’ mission a bunch of elites were being dispatched on, including Justin and Giriko, and they were heading out at fucking 3am.
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Kudos: 4





	Dispatch

Justin was in the process of passing back out, leaning into Giriko’s shoulder so hard he was pretty much on Giriko’s chest, almost on his lap… he was going to fall over any second. It was cute, but Giriko himself was too tired to really appreciate it. He had relented to just gently rubbing calming circles into Justin’s back while letting his head lay on the top of the chair’s backrest. 

There was an ‘extremely important’ mission a bunch of elites were being dispatched on, including Justin and Giriko, and they were heading out at fucking 3am. Justin had whined and cried so much being woken up so early Giriko really just wanted to let the scythe keep sleeping, it wasn’t like  _ he  _ cared about this bullshit. He would’ve actually let Justin stay warm and asleep all cuddled into their blankets if it weren’t for the fact he fucking  _ knew  _ Azusa would break down their door and drag them out onto this mission if he didn’t. 

So now they were here, getting a few disgusted grimaces from how tangled up they were in each other trying to sleep in this shitty situation. Giriko was willing to bet it wasn’t even the snuggling they were grossed out by as much as it was the fact it was  _ Giriko _ their baby scythe was cuddling into. They could really just go and bite themselves though, Giriko was the one who committed to keeping Justin warm and safe while he slept and not them so they really couldn’t fucking whine. 

As if feeling Giriko’s disdain for his coworkers in the air Justin made a tiny annoyed whine and curled up further, grabbing onto the front of Giriko’s shirt to avoid completely melting down his chair and onto the floor. It was horribly cute,  _ disgustingly  _ cute… Justin was normally cuddly when they slept, fucking suctioning to Giriko’s side and trying to hide inside the older man in search of safety, but it felt like so much more when they were being watched. They  _ were  _ being watched, some not so subtle glares and glances piercing into them every 3 fucking seconds. 

Justin had to be really fucking tired to not be responding to those shitty looks… Normally people’s weird intrusive ire over him showing affection would be more than enough to get him to back off a bit and scratch at Giriko’s stubbled chin in a weird apology before entirely disconnecting. Right now though, the attention they were getting didn’t even seem to be registering in Justin’s mind. In all honesty the brat probably wasn’t awake enough to notice it at all… so he was just getting further and further into Giriko’s lap, forgetting where he was and just wanting to feel safe so he could fall asleep again. 

The kid was all sharp elbows but as used to it as Giriko was he just let Justin curl up tight… It was amazing Justin had gone from refusing to even blink too long in front of Giriko to only falling truly and entirely asleep when he was in the enchanter’s arms. The weird habit of looking for Giriko for protection so he could actually relax enough to sleep came from what felt like nowhere after Justin had spent months upon  _ months  _ weirdly sizing Giriko up before getting that close, making sure he could defend himself if need be… filled with way too much fear of everything. Sometimes Giriko had to wonder if Justin had always been that way or if he had developed that habit after Asura’s interference… although he wasn’t sure if one answer would be any better than the other.

Giriko didn’t notice what was going on around them at first, all lost in his thoughts, but once he caught Azusa approaching them he shot her a vile glare, screaming at her to fuck off and not wake Justin back up. The scythe had such problems sleeping and it was even worse when Giriko wasn’t there. So, when he could actually sleep Giriko wasn’t ok with waking him up unless he absolutely had to. Plus the reason Justin  _ could  _ sleep when Giriko’s arms were around him was because he knew the enchanter wouldn’t let anyone touch him while he was there, a trust Giriko lived up to. Not that it was really a common issue despite the scythe’s fears. 

Finally Justin’s head lulled to the side heavily and drool started to leak onto Giriko’s shoulder, gross, but a good indication Justin had passed completely out. It was a long time coming and Giriko was only surprised it had taken as long as it did. Making direct eye contact with Azusa he hummed warmly into Justin’s hair and held him tight in a way that dared her to try and interrupt. Of course she wasn’t perturbed and came up anyway, her arms crossed in distaste as she stood in front of him, wanting to glower down but not that much taller than him even when he was sitting down.

“Do you fucking mind? Justin’s sleeping.” The enraged growl that came out with, buzzing around golden soft hair, made Justin stir the slightest bit. It was a moment where Giriko’s anger spiked even further thinking they had woken Justin back up… but quickly the scythe resettled, his lips pressing against Giriko’s collarbone with a soft content sigh. He really was out cold, adorably exhausted and happily resting in Giriko’s arms. Azusa was a moron if she thought Giriko was just going to wake the kid up for her. 

“We brought you here to work, not sleep, both of you need to stop sitting around.” Snorting Giriko moved to get his jacket up from where he had thrown it to the side and wrapped it around Justin, sure to flip the hood up so that the scythe would be hidden from both the light and the cold. Also just as a fuck you to Azusa, showing her without a doubt that he was going to do everything he could to keep Justin asleep right now. 

“What the fuck kinda work are you looking for on a train?” Justin was so limp in his arms at this point it was a bit of a challenge to make sure the kid didn’t completely fall over, Giriko’s grip had to keep tightening and readjusting to make sure Justin stayed propped up and safe. It was seriously amazing how tired the scythe had to be for this to be happening… if Giriko had known Justin was this exhausted he wouldn’t have even woken him up this morning and would’ve fucking used the dead bolt so this annoying bitch couldn’t have gotten in. 

“Maybe if you actually listened to your orders for once you’d know.” Sometimes Giriko had to wonder if Azusa just  _ wanted  _ to piss him off into leaving, to see if she could finally chase him off or something. Shitty news for her was that if she did ever manage that he’d drag Justin with him and take away their little scythe for good. 

“Maybe if you guys just told me shit when I asked instead of berating me I know.” Azusa huffed, disgusted with his very reasonable hatred over this. If it weren’t for the fact that Justin loved her so much Giriko  _ would  _ find some way to get revenge over this. He might still try honestly, something had to be done about this already. He was sick and tired of being pushed around here. 

“Fine, but you need to learn to listen the first time. You can’t keep relying on Justin to do the listening for both of you.” One of Giriko’s eyebrows raised in a challenge, daring her to keep thinking that. 

“Why not? It’s not like I'm ever going to bother to do your guy’s work without him around watching like a fucking hawk.” Giriko didn’t miss how Azusa’s fist silently clenched in anger, she really hated this… good. That made two of them. 

“Have you ever considered that maybe you’re the reason Justin’s so tired all the time? Constantly having to work for both of you? Pull your weight or eventually he’ll get sick of this.” There was something about how Azusa that talked that was infuriatingly good at putting people down and framing herself in a powerful all knowing light… it was obvious where Justin had gotten it from. Grimacing Giriko fought with whether or not he wanted to believe that, Justin surely wouldn’t get tired of him  _ but _ there was a real possibility that was why he was so tired right now… suddenly the boy felt so much heavier on his lap, so much more real. 

“I don’t know. I haven’t thought of that, but I know he’s the reason  _ I’m  _ always tired, so it's even.” The look Azusa gave him after that was toxic,  _ hateful _ , she was not happy with that response and for a second Giriko thought this would end with Azusa straight up ripping Justin off his lap… his grip grew tighter around the kid. God this was totally going to wake Justin up if he didn’t calm it down now.

“You should try doing Justin’s work for once, what he does to keep  _ you  _ from getting executed already.” There was a threat in the end there, one that made Giriko grit his teeth and bare them in a violent grin. 

“Why? Do you think I can’t do it or something? You know me and Justin’s were equals on the battlefield, right? We couldn’t beat each other, it was always a standstill.” Azusa huffed, acting as if he was being a difficult toddler. She was so infuriating, so unbearable, what Giriko would do to never have to talk to her again… 

“The amount of times he came back saying you ran away says otherwise.” It was a petty thing to say, she was starting to get fed up with this, but Giriko wasn’t focusing on that small win, he was  _ far  _ too pissed off with that to think of anything but how angry he was. He almost stood up to tower over her threateningly but when he started to sit up the weight of Justin on his lap snapped him back into the moment. Right… he had to fucking put up with her. What horseshit. 

“Fucking shut it, that was when I was first getting back into the swing of things, I had to spend 800 years playing nice after all.” Giriko was struggling to keep his voice quiet and not lung shaking yells. If he woke Justin up here he’d never hear the end of it, Justin wouldn’t just be mad he was screaming at his ‘teammates’ but also that he hadn’t woken Justin up in the first place. 

“Whether that's true or not, Justin does a lot more than fight, you are ignorant if you think that's all someone of our position does.” Rolling his eyes Giriko slouched down slightly. He was fucking being treated like a student here, Azusa was fucking unbearable, gave so much weight to being Justin’s senior but then just ‘forgot’ Giriko was her fucking senior. Although… that had some of it's own advantages. 

“You really trust me to do that kinda work?” Azusa sighed so heavily, filled with disappointment. It was probably supposed to make Giriko feel bad but he really didn’t fucking care so it was more a waste of oxygen then anything else. She needed to get over herself, not everyone cared about having her stupid seal of approval. Hell, probably  _ none  _ of the elites here cared and just did it to get her off their back. 

“You’re  _ supposed  _ to be doing that kind of work. We’re here to negotiate, surely in your 800 years you learned how to talk to people without blowing up. You’re an adult aren’t you?” Ok fuck this. She could not pretend he was a fucking child and then scold him for not being an adult in one fucking breath. How did Justin put up with this? How did Justin  _ like  _ this relationship? He was close to Azusa and it made no fucking sense, no one but her would ever dare to talk to Justin like this and yet apparently, he was fucking fine with it. 

“I am, and like an adult I do whatever the fuck I want. You can’t force me to work.” Azusa raised her eyebrow, taking that like a fucking challenge. Giriko  _ swore  _ if Justin wasn’t on his lap he would fucking strangle her right now. Being trapped in this conversation with her was a fucking nightmare. She was like a brick wall… and as if to prove that she responded in a way that made Giriko’s hair stand on end with his rage.

“We most certainly can and would if Justin wasn’t constantly getting in our way. He pampers you far too much.” Giriko didn’t even blink before he laughed sharply, his hand curling around Justin’s head stealthily to make sure the kid’s headphones were in and pressed deep into his ears so he couldn’t hear any of this. 

“He treats me like a goddamn person, unlike you guys.” Azusa didn’t seem to disagree with that, fucking reaffirming that she didn’t see him as a person. God the academy was fucking gross, anyone that wasn’t too their ideals was just no longer a person to them. Giriko knew Justin had that problem too and most certainly could forget he was dealing with humans when executing kishin eggs, but at least he knew Giriko was someone who thought and felt like him. It was better than his teammates that somehow still hadn’t gotten the memo despite seeing Giriko close to everyday.

“Well you should try to pay him back sometime at the  _ least _ , he puts in a lot of effort for you and I’m sick of seeing you be so ungrateful for it.” Giriko was already fed up with this, but that just cranked it up by 10. Who the fuck was she to say he was ungrateful for Justin? She didn’t know fucking shit about their relationship. 

“Well what the fuck would that be in your mind?” Azusa seemed to almost calm down with that, as if she was pleased he was finally seeing her way… fucking bitch. Giriko would fire this all up again if it weren’t for the fact that he was fucking tired as shit and just wanted her to go. 

“Doing your work here would be a good start.” Giriko was starting to get the idea that Azusa wasn’t going to fucking leave until he said yes, and it wasn’t even like he even had to do it after saying yes anyway… 

“Fucking fine.” 


End file.
